


What a butt

by Jmadswrites



Category: 19th Century CE RPF, Bloody Bloody Andrew Jackson, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, about the musical bloody bloody andrew jackson, in one recording jackson smack martin's butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmadswrites/pseuds/Jmadswrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin has a major crush on his boss, Andrew Jackson. Maybe Andrew is aware of this and does something that makes his vp's heart burst with joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a butt

The chaotic environment of the oval office was winding down. Martin Van Buren was glad there wasn’t many people there. It was just him, the president, Black Fox, and the band members. He was chatting up one of the band members to past time. He glanced over at Andrew who was leaning against his desk, talking to his native friend. He felt a bit hungry and decided he need a snack. He rummaged though his pocket for a twinkie but came up empty handed. 

"I’ll be right back.“ He said was a small smile. Martin started heading over to his office, walking past Andrew. He felt a hand smack his butt, causing him to squeak and stumble. Once he regain balance he looked back at Andrew who was looking back with a cocky smirk . When the man winked, Martin felt his heart flutter and a light blush spread across his face. He looked away and headed out the room.

 

"Oh my God.” he voice was a high whisper. He couldn’t believe Andrew slapped his butt again. He squealed when he got into his office. Maybe Andrew returned his feelings and was showing them in a somewhat subtle way. He fumbled around in on his desk drawers and grabbed a twinkie. He took a few moments to calm himself down before he unwrapped the sponge cake and taking a few bites.

 

Martin headed back to the oval office once his nerves calmed down. He was still snacking on his twinkie. When he entered the room, Black Fox was gone and Andrew was focusing on some papers on his desk. The band was minding their own business.

 

“Any news from congress?” Andrew asked, not looking up from his papers.

 

“No sir. They been surprising quiet today.” Martin fidgeted with his hands.

 

“Good.”

 

Awkward silence filled the room.

 

“You want to know something Van Buren?” Andrew was still looking down at his paperwork.

 

“What, sir?”

 

Andrew looked up at his vice president, a small smirk on his face.

“You have an impeccable ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I ship them so much? Why do I even like BBJA so much?


End file.
